nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix LTX Tagger
The Phoenix LTX Tagger is a Nerf Lazer Tag laser tagger that was released in 2008. It requires six "AA" batteries to be operated. It comes packaged in the 2 Player Battle System blaster set. The original Tiger Electronics packages came with a Shot Blast accessory, a removable green laser sight, and a special video game attachment for use with the "Solo" game mode, while later sets only included the tagger itself. Details The Phoenix LTX features a red receiver dome on top where tags are registered. This dome flashes red when it is tagged. Unlike previous taggers sold by Tiger Electronics, the Phoenix LTX does not have lock-on or detection indicators. This is due to the Phoenix LTX not having a receiving barrel. Players cannot tell a player's allegiance by simply pointing their tagger. Likewise, Tiger Electronics taggers cannot lock on or get information from the Phoenix LTX. Above the handle the tagger features a light and built-in rumble pack, it flashes and shakes when the tagger is fired or tagged. A strength indicator is located to the left of the handle; it shows the remaining tags a player has until being out. The indicator can only visibly count ten tags. This means that if the user has more than ten tags, the indicator will remain completely lit. The firing trigger is located where a typical Nerf trigger would be found, firing the tagger uses one unit of ammo. An ammo indicator is located to the right of the handle; it shows how many shots remain. The Phoenix LTX tagger can hold ten shots at a time. To reload the Phoenix LTX, the user must flip a switch on the handle, this will eject the "ammo core" from the butt of the tagger. Reloading is completed by popping the "core" back into the tagger. The shield is activated by pressing and holding the button directly in front of the trigger. It can be used by extending out the finger used for firing. When using the shield, the ammo indicator will change to show the shield being depleted. The tagger cannot be fired while the shield is being used. After using shields, there is a two second delay before the Phoenix LTX can be used again. Stregth and shield times can be chosen by using the strength switch on left side of the tagger, it allows the user to choose between a "10" or "25" strength. "10" gives the user ten tags and fifteen seconds of shields, while "25" gives twenty-five tags and thirty seconds of shields. This function only works with the "LTAG" or "Team LTAG" game functions. Strength cannot be changed once a match has begun. The right side of the tagger has a switch for choosing between outdoor and indoor play. However, it functions differently from other Tiger Electronics taggers. Indoor Mode makes the receiver less sensitive, whereas Tiger Electronics taggers' Indoor Mode makes their emitters less powerful. Hosting matches A vast difference between the Phoenix LTX and other Tiger Electronics taggers is that the Phoenix LTX does not have a menu screen. This means that this tagger cannot host complex matches. However, simple games can be played. The tagger can choose between "Solo", "Team 1" and "Team 2. A hidden "Team 3" is only selectable when the power switch is held carefully in place between the "Team 1" and "Team 2" positions. "Solo" creates a quick "LTAG" free-for-all match. Choosing "Team 1", "Team 2", or "Team 3" joins a team-based game, where players are placed onto the respective team as indicated. Teams cannot be changed once the match begins. Matches are started by pulling the trigger, which activates a ten second countdown before the game begins. Joining matches Though not explicitly stated, the Phoenix LTX is able to join custom matches hosted by a Lazer Tag Team Ops tagger through the hidden means. Turning on a Phoenix LTX tagger activates a scan that searches for nearby LTTO hosted matches. If the trigger is pulled before the tagger can find a match, it will start a normal Phoenix LTX pick-up game. To join any match, the tagger must be aimed directly at the host's receiving dome. The Phoenix LTX lacks a beacon and receiver barrel, which means that each LTX tagger must join in one at a time. Joining a match with no teams will have the LTTO tagger assign the Phoenix LTX tagger to a "LTAG" free-for-all match. The ammo indicator on the Phoenix LTX will indicate which player number it is assigned to. Joining a game with teams is more difficult. Turning on the Phoenix LTX blaster to the "Solo" position will allow the host tagger choose which team the user will end up on by saying "Any Team". Turning on the Phoenix LTX tagger to any of the team positions (including the hidden "Team 3" option) will have the user join onto the respective team. The strength indicator will indicate which team the user or host has selected, and the ammo indicator will indicate which player number the user is on that team. After the game is over, the tagger will announce "Game Over" and prompt you to "Find Host" in order to debrief. Debriefing for a Phoenix LTX tagger is tricky as well. It must be aimed directly the host's receiving dome for it to gather that player's information. Pulling the firing trigger after a game has ended will show the player's complete rank on the ammo indicator. Pulling the shield trigger will show the player's team rank. If there are any lights on the strength indicator, they will add ten to the player rank. Color schemes The Phoenix LTX Tagger has been released with the following color schemes: *Blue, black, red, and orange *Gold, black, red, and orange Phoenix LTX accessories These accessories only function on the Phoenix LTX tagger. They are not compatible with other laser tag taggers or Nerf blasters. Shot Blast The Shot Blast is a large attachment placed on the front of the Phoenix LTX that features two infrared emitters. It could only be purchased while Lazer Tag was still owned by Tiger Electronics. To use the Shot Blast, the front pump must be used. Pumping once will give the user one loaded Shot Blast shot. When a Shot Blast shot is loaded, the ammo indicator will flash. When used, the user can land up to three tags on a single player; one tag comes from the top and narrow emitter and the other two come from the bottom and larger emitter. The Shot Blast can be used even when the main ammo is depleted. When loaded with a Shot Blast shot, the Phoenix LTX cannot be reloaded. The Shot Blast is only useful at about twenty feet. Pinpoint Sight The Phoenix LTX pinpoint sight could only be purchased while Lazer Tag was still owned by Tiger Electronics. It attaches on the top back rail of the tagger and emits a green laser sight. Unlike the Lazer Tag Team Ops Virtual Scope, the pinpoint sight runs off of the tagger's power and does not require its own batteries. Video game attachment The video game attachment is placed on the front of the Shot Blast attachment. It is powered by the tagger and must be plugged into a television's video and audio jacks. The game will only work on a CRT television, not HDTVs or projection screens. The pinpoint sight does not work well with the game; removing it and using the iron sights provides the player with better accuracy. Trivia *The built-in rumble pack can be turned off by holding it down while turning on the Phoenix LTX. The tagger will think that the rumble pack is jammed and will not activate it during a match. *A "Team 3" feature is selectable by moving the power switch between the "Team 1" and "Team 2" choices. It is assumed to have been an idea that would have been implemented if the Tiger Electronics brand continued. *Unlike other Tiger Electronics Lazer Tag Team Ops and Hasbro Lazer Tag Augmented Reality systems, the Phoenix LTX cannot get proximity warnings, lock-ons, friend or foe indications, or hit confirmations due to the lack of an IFF beacon and receiver barrel. They also never overheat, a feature which all other blasters do after sustained fire. *There was an unreleased front barrel accessory called the "Rapid Blast" as shown in this video, which could prove that there was intended to be a line of add-ons to the Phoenix LTX. Gallery Category:Lazer Tag products Category:Discontinued products